Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn
All of the Trainer and others in this story will be in Anthro Form. This is also in Second Gen, only First and second Gen Oc's are needed. Fursonas can now be in this Story/game for a limited time! Submit some now! 15 year old Tracie, Daughter and youngest Child of Kanto Champion Tanner, is sent to live with her aunt Christine in Litteroot town of the Hoenn region, She loves Pokemon very much, recently she's heard about a group called Team Magma Tracie wants to Participate in the Hoenn Pokemon league and become Champion of the region..she also wants to take down this cruel team, will she accomplish this, with the help of her friends? Find out soon on - Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn! Cast (OC's Needed) Tracie - Player Trapper - Rival (Male) (Themes) Battle! Rival Lani - Rival (Female) (Theme) Battle! Rival Artemis - Rock type Gym leader [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QKzlIgcIz8&index=10&list=PL6akIKaXBeU39LlsjprD8Tgs2-0G6C_I0 (Theme) Battle! Gym Leader] Trooper - Fighting type Gym leader (Theme) Battle! Gym Leader Acorn - Electric type Gym leader (Theme) Battle! Gym Leader Kineta - Fire Type Gym leader (Theme) Battle! Gym Leader Briciolo - Normal Type Gym Leader (Theme) Battle! Gym Leader Mavis - Flying Type Gym Leader (Theme) Battle! Gym Leader! Kiana and Balt - Psychic Type Gym Leader(s) (Male and Female) (Theme) Battle! Gym Leader! Coral - Water Type Gym Leader (Theme) Battle! Gym Leader! Twix - Dark type Elite Four member (Theme) Battle! Elite Four! Mist - Ghost type Elite Four member (Theme) Battle! Elite Four! Mindy - Ice Type Elite Four member (Theme) Battle! Elite Four! Cisco - Dragon Type Elite Four Member (Theme) Battle! Elite Four! Maxford Jr. - Current Hoenn Champion (Male or Female) Battle! Champion! Crash - Team Magma leader (Male or Female) Battle! Crash! Faith - Team Magma Administrator (Female Second Gen) ~Special Slots~ (OC's Needed) Chantelle - Secret Champion (Second Gen) Secret Battle! Chantelle! Sarah - Pokemon Legend (First Gen) Smoky - Pokemon Legend (First Gen) Tundra - Pokemon Legend (First Gen) Mudd - Pokemon Legend (First Gen) Crystal - Pokemon Legend (First Gen) Blazie - Young Pokemon Legend (Second Gen) Tidus - Pokemon Legend (First Gen) Laika - Pokemon Legend (First Gen) Simon - Young Pokemon Legend (Second Gen) Axel - Pokemon Legend (First Gen) Danny - Pokemon Legend (First Gen) Fletcher- Pokemon King (First Gen) Cross - Pokemon Queen (First Gen) Faith - National Champion (Second Gen) Bee - Secret villain Story Your Nintendo 3DS Screen was Black then it came on, there was a Teenage Fox/Dalmation mix sitting in the back of a yellow Taxi, She wore a Pink shirt with a white Poke-insignia on the front, she also wore black shorts with a white Poke-insignia on the left side, she wore a Fanny pack on her waist and she wore Pink Sneakers. she was on her Nintendo 3DS Console, playing, Super Smash Bros. it was 5:00 PM in the evening... "Hey? is this your stop?" The Fox Taxi Driver asked, You shook her head yes, the Taxi stopped in front of a house outside was a Grey-ish Female Fox with Blue eyes. "Hey Tracie!" Her Aunt said, Tracie Grabbed her stuff out of the Taxi's Trunk and walked beside her aunt, she turned towards the Tax. "Thank you!" Tracie said to the Taxi Driver, He honked a few Time and Drove off, Tracie and Her Aunt both Walked inside, Tracie put her stuff down next to the door the Text box at the Bottom of Your 3DS appeared, Tracie's Aunt Christine Began To Speak, "Hi! i hope that you have a good time here, if you don't your mom is going to get mad at me, heh." Her sprite then pointed towards the Stair case, :Now, you can go upstairs and look at your room for a bit, then when you get don, go outside and meet our Neighbors! and Professor Birch" Tracie nods and she wanders around the room a bit, she looks at the Clock in the corner.. she then looks on the Table, she acquired a TM! she doesn't know what for though.. "This will come in handy soon!" She then stuffed it in her Poke-bag. She then headed on upstairs. She walked into a Pink room, it had a Small Flat-screen T.V on the Desk in the right corner, with a Wii U next to it, then there was a bed next to the closet, "Aww, i like the way she set things up!" Tracie then left the room and headed downstairs, she then went outside... Play the LitterRoot Town Theme. Now Play Encounter! Trapper! "Hey there!" The Text box appeared at the bottom of your 3DS screen, Tracie then stopped walking and she was approached by a Grey Wavy Furred Teenage dog ran up to Tracie, he wore a grey Pokeball shirt and black pants and he wore a Black backpack on his back, "You're new here in the Hoenn Region aren't you?" Tracie shook her head 'yes' "I Knew it!" The dog said, he then pointed towards himself, "My Names's Trapper! What's your name?" "Tracie" She said quietly, Trapper then smiled, "Tracie, That's a nice name.. well, Tracie, i'm in a hurry, i gotta go! See ya!" Trapper then ran off. Now Play LitterRoot Town theme Tracie continued to walk around the town You then Saved the game and paused it, you then un-paused the game and resumed walking around Litteroot town, "I Wonder where the Professor Is.." She asked, she them walked towards Professor Birch's House until Tracie Stopped Walking and a Text Box appeared at the Bottom of the Screen.. Play Encounter! Lani! Theme. A Dark furred Female Dog wearing a Pink Shirt, Bark Blue Jeans, a White Back-pack with Pink shoes Ran up to Tracie, "Hello!" She said, Tracie smiled and waved back, "I've never seen you around here before, are you new here in the Hoenn region?" Tracie then nods, "Yes! i came here all the way from the Kanto Region! i live with my aunt now." Lani then smiles, "Ah, that's nice, hey! i never got your name, and sorry for this late introduction, but, the name's Lani! what's yours?" "My Name is Tracie, it's nice to meet you Lani!" She said reaching her hand out for a handshake, Lani happily Shook her hand, and let go, "Well, i'm in a bit of a rush, i have to go now.. i hope i see you again soon~!" and with that, she ran off, The Text Box Disappears, You then Save the Game and Continue. Play LitterRoot Town Theme Again. "Now time to find Professor Birch!" Tracie then Saw His house and walked into it, inside Tracie saw Professor Birch's Wife, she was a White Husky with Blue eyes, she was wearing a Pink Shirt with a White Skirt, "Hello Dear! Your Aunt told me you'd be coming over!" Tracie then waved at Mrs. Birch, "Hey, Mrs. Birch~! i have a Question!" Mrs. Birch then looked at Tracie, "Hmm? what is it dear?" a Question mark then appeared over Tracie's head, "Where's Professor Birch? you see, i want to start my Pokemon Journey.. and at least Try to win the Pokemon league." a Exclamation point then appeared over her Head, "Oh! Birch is in the Field on Route 101! you'll find him there Dear!" Tracie then Smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Birch, i'll go find him right away!" And with That Tracie then Waved and left the house, She then started to run towards Route 101, then she entered it. Play Route 101! Tracie looked around the area, there were alot of Tall Plains of Grass, and alot of Trainers as well, "Wow, this is amazing!" Tracie continued to walk but then she Heard someone say- "H-HELP ME!" a Text Box appeared, She then ran towards the voice.. Play H-Help me! When Tracie got there she saw a horrible scene! Professor Birch was being Chased by a Poochyena, Birch then saw Tracie, Birch was a Tan Furred Dog with a White Lab coat, Black pants and black shoes, he then saw Tracie standing there, "Thank heavens! you there, i need you to grab a Poke-ball out of my bag! hurry please!" Tracie then nods and heads to his bag.. Then Three Poke-balls appeared on your screen then a bright light appeared, Three Pokemon were shows, Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip, You looked at them for awhile.. then you finally made your decision, you chose Treecko. And after you Chose a battle had started! Play Battle! Wild Pokemon! A Wild Poochyena has appeared! Trainer Tracie Sends out Treecko! Poochyena 10HP/10HP Treecko 20HP/20HP Poochyena uses Scratch! Treecko gets hit! Treecko 16HP/20HP "Treecko use Absorb!" Tracie says, Treecko does so, it hits Poochyena! Poochyena 7HP/10HP Treecko 18HP/20HP Poochyena uses Tackle! Treecko gets Hit! Treecko 16HP/20HP "Treecko Go for Absorb again!' Trainer Tracie says. Treecko Does so! it hits Poochyena! Poochyena 4HP/10HP Poochyena uses Tackle again! it hits! Treecko 14HP/20HP "Treecko! use Absorb again!" Trainer Tracie says Treecko does so! it Hits! Poochyena 0HP/10HP Poochyena faints! Trainer Tracie wins! Play Victory! Wild Pokemon! Treecko gained 20 Exp. points! Play Route 101! Professor Birch stopped running and looked at Tracie, "Thanks! you saved Me!" Tracie then smiled, It was no problem! are you alright Professor?" Birch nodded, "Yeah, i'm fine! by the way, i never caught your name?" Tracie then looked at Birch, "My names' Tracie! it;s nice to meet you Professor!" She reached her hand out for a handshake and Birch gladly shook it, "It's nice to meet you too Tracie! and oh, just for saving my hide back there! you can keep that Treecko!" Tracie then looked at the Poke-ball Treecko was in and smiled," Really? T-Thank you so much! What do i do now..?" Birch then put his hand on his chin. "Well! come back to my lab, i'mm give you some things you'll need to start your Pokemon Journey! i'll meet you there!" And with that Birch walked off. "Okay! i can't wait to start my Journey!" Tracie started to walk towards LitterRoot Town, then you Saved the game and Paused , you then unpaused the game, Tracie then Entered Litter Root town. Play Litter Root Town Theme! Tracie then saw Professor Birch's Lab and she walked towards it and entered it.. Play Professor Birch's Lab Theme! "I'm here Professor!" Birch was standing in front of a table with 10 Poke-Balls on it and a Pokedex, "Hello Tracie! i have some things to give to you if you want to start your journey!" He then pointed to the Poke-balls and the Pokedex, "Uhm, are these the Things you're giving me?" Tracie asked, "Yes! it is!, now you'll need these things.. i'm going to tell you why.. Professor Birch then Spent about an Hour explaining things to Tracie, "..And that's why you need these things!, Now is there any other Questions you need to ask before you head out?" Tracie shook her head, "No Thanks Professor!, now, all i have to do now is pack some clothes and i'll begin my Journey!" Birch then said, "Actually, Your Aunt sent you Clothes here! They're in that Pink Backpack on that table!" He pointed to the Table and Tracie saw it, "She grabbed the Bag and put it on her back, she then Grabbed the Pokeballs and Pokedex the Professor gave her, "Alright! I'm going to head out now! tell Aunt Christine i said Goodbye!" and with That the Young Trainer Ran out and onward towards Route 103. Tracie was walking on Route 103 in the Dark, the Evening had passed earlier, "Wow, it sure is Dark out here.. i hope nothing bad happens.." as she kept walking she heard a Familiar voice, "Hey! it's you!" Then, Lani ran towards Tracie and Stopped, i see you're fully loaded with supplies now! and i'm guessing you have a Pokemon as Well?" Tracie Nods, "Yes! i got it as a Gift from saving Prof. Birch earlier from a Poochyena, heh.." Lani then giggled a bit, " Say.. it's getting dark out here, you should go ahead and start trying to find somewhere to stay!, how about you come to Rustboro City with me? i'm sure there's a Pokemon center there that we can sleep at!" Tracie then thought about it, she didn't want to be alone in the dark.. "Sure! i'll take that offer, let's go!" and with that they both run off and heads towards Rustboro city.. You then saved the Gam After a while Tracie and Lani finally arrived at Rusboro city, it was a nice place, Alright, we're here~!now, let's head to a Pokemon center and let's sleep in!" "A-Alright!" Tracie responded, they both then headed to the local Pokemon center, many other Trainers were there as well, but some were still traveling, some were even trying to heal their Pokemon so they can face Rustboro City's very own Gym Leader, Tracie and Lani then had walked up to the counter which a nurse was behind, it was a golden retriever in the regular Pokemon Nurse outfit. A text Box then appeared on your 3DS screen as she spoke: "May I help you two?" Tracie then Answered, "Yes please, may we get some rooms to sleep in..?" The Nurse then smiled, "Why yes you may!" The Nurse then handed Lani and Tracie two seperate Keys, "Your rooms are down that Left Hall to the end, i hope you enjoy your stay!" "Thanks/Thank You!" Both Tracie and Lani said as they both walked down the hall and to their room doors, Lani then turned to Tracie as another Text box appeared on your 3DS screen again, "Well, this is where we sleep tonight i guess! Now, i have to get some Rest because Tomorrow, i'm facing The Rock Type Gym Leader, Artemis! So i need a loot of rest!" Tracie then gave Lani a Small Smile, "Heh, well i wish you a lot of Luck! I have to try to catch some more Pokemon before i try to Face the Gym Leader!" an exclamation mark then appeared above Lani's Head, "Oh! Speaking of Pokemon, i have a Gift for you!" Lani then took a Pokeball out of her Bag and she handed it over to Tracie. Congratulations! You have just recieved Pikachu! (Cosplay)! "There's a Special Pikachu in that Pokeball! take good care of her for me! K?" Tracie then nodded, "Y-Yes! I surely will! Thank you!" Lani then nodded, No prob! Now, i'm gonna hit the hay, Night!" She then went into her room and shut the door, Tracie then did the same, You then saved the game and paused it.. As you unpaused the game a messge appeared on your screen! the text read: New Gift recieved from: Anonymous You decided to check your Gifts later, You were now back in control of your young trainer, Lani was already gone, Tracie exited the Center and got a move on, She decided to cath more Pokemon before facing the Gym leader, and that she did.. Tracie managed to catch.. 1 Machop 1 Azuril and 1 Mawhile, that shoukd be able to make it easy for her to take dkwn her first Gym leader! she has a Type advantage! She headed back to Rustboro city to finally face the Rock type gym leader and earn her first badge! but, she decided to see what gift she had recieved.. *''You Went to the pause menu and you opened the "Gift box" and out came a Shiny Beldum! you then had the option to choose to keep it or discard it ''* You kept it and put it on your Team! Now you had a steel type pokemon on your team! you then unpaused the game and continued to journey on to the Rustboro city gym to face Artemis, the Rock type Gym leader! but you still wondered who had sent you that gift.. You then saved and paused your game. Category:Story Category:Fursonas Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon